


pink in the night

by thesurielofficial



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drunken Kissing, Kataang wedding!!, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Pining, Pining Sokka (Avatar), Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Zuko was actually also pining, because they deserve good things too, but get this, he just didn't know it yet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielofficial/pseuds/thesurielofficial
Summary: Sokka hadn't meant for this to happen on their two day road trip to Katara's wedding.He hadn't meant to kiss Zuko.And now Zuko's managing to avoid him, even though there is literally nobody else for him to talk to.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	1. i've been blossoming alone over you

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to [ pink in the night by mitski](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-B5yr2zyY0&list=PLE9iyCxDtNhaClQgI6iLzp_DD3ADdQZWV&index=16) and then I thought...make it Zukka. So I made it Zukka.

I.  
_I glow pink in the night in my room  
I've been blossoming alone over you  
And I hear my heart breaking tonight  
I hear my heart breaking tonight  
Do you hear it too?_

It starts out like this: they share a bed. 

It shouldn’t be a big deal. They’re friends and they’re on a two day road trip. Sokka had meticulously planned every detail of the trip, but of course life isn’t fair and things didn’t work out like they should have. A flat tire and Zuko not having a spare had led to a slight delay in their plan.

And now they’re here, and Sokka is calling up the hotel he’d originally booked for them and cancelling their room.

And now they’re here, in a shitty town, with only one alright motel which doesn’t have rooms with two beds.

It shouldn’t be a big deal, and Sokka knows it wouldn’t have been a big deal had it been anyone but Zuko. He and Katara shared a room for his entire childhood. He and Aang had shared a bed a few times. He’s never really shared a bed with Toph, but he knows it would be fine. Hell, he’d even shared a bed with Zuko when they were roommates in college and one of them was feeling particularly shitty.

Sokka doesn’t want to think about those nights, not now.

(one of the nights, Sokka had a nightmare and Zuko comforted him and they fell asleep like that, intertwined. on another of those nights, Zuko told Sokka about his family, and Sokka held him as he cried and when Sokka woke up, his shirt was no longer damp, but Zuko’s soft face was still pressed into his shoulder. those were nights of vulnerability, maybe those were nights when Sokka began to fall for his best friend, but Sokka hadn’t known back then, hadn’t known just how much Zuko would come to mean to him. he had taken those nights for granted, and now he both craves and is terrified of Zuko’s touch.)

Sokka also doesn’t want to think about the heat of Zuko’s body next to him. Because he knows that if he does think of these things, he will inch closer and closer to the boy sleeping next to him until there will be barely any distance between then and he will hear the sounds of Zuko’s steady breathing, the sounds of a person who isn’t kept awake by the terrifying proximity of having someone they’re in love with next to them. 

He isn’t alone in the room, but he feels so detached from everything around him. It is quiet and Sokka can hear the sound of his heart racing and he wonders if Zuko can hear it too.

And Sokka hates the quiet.

“Hey, Zuko?” he whispers, in case the other boy is awake.

“Yeah?” Zuko doesn’t sound that tired.

“Are you sleepy?”

“No, not really. Why?” Zuko asks, sitting up a bit, his voice sharp and alert.

“Me neither. Do you want to go out instead?” It’ll be easier, Sokka thinks, in a bar where he can make friends with strangers for a night, or flirt with someone pretty, or joke around with Zuko after getting tipsy without overthinking it or pining. It’ll be less intimate, less terrifying than this shitty motel room where it’s only the two of them.

Zuko gets up, grabbing something to wear from his bag and walks towards the bathroom. 

“Hurry up, slowpoke. Thought you wanted to go out, right?” he says, smirking at Sokka in the dim light.

It’ll be easier, Sokka hopes, as he begins to get ready.

* * *

It isn’t easier. 

Neither of them are very good at bars. Zuko is awkward and prefers known company while Sokka can be an oblivious idiot when someone’s flirting with him. But they’ve figured out a routine, the two of them. They hang around and get a little tipsy and when there’s just enough liquid courage to make them feel a little carefree, they either go their separate ways or just stay with each other. 

Sokka wants Zuko to stay with him. Sokka thinks that having Zuko stay near him would be the worst thing that could happen, because at this rate, he’ll end up saying something a bit too flirty and then Zuko would _know_.

But Sokka can’t help thinking of Zuko like that, when he looks so nice in this lighting. And Zuko’s always thought of his scar as something ugly, something that mars his face, but right now all Sokka can think of is how incredibly beautiful he looks.

“You’re very pretty,” he mumbles.

“What?” Zuko asks, grinning a bit. “Sokka, I can’t hear you.”

“I said, there’s a lot of pretty people around here,” Sokka replies, a little louder. His eyes scan the crowd before focusing on a girl with stark white hair. “I’m going to talk to one of them.”

Zuko doesn’t object or give him that smile which isn’t really happy, so Sokka takes that as an all clear sign to leave.

“Hi,” he says, walking up to the girl. “My name’s Sokka.”

She turns, and it’s really a tragedy that Sokka is so in love with his best friend who will never love him back because she’s gorgeous. Half her hair is tied up in two space buns and the rest of it is down. Her white eyeliner seems to glow against her brown skin, and there’s silver glitter on her cheeks. Sokka thinks vaguely that she looks like the moon.

“Hi, Sokka. You sound a little tipsy,” she says, smiling at him.

“I’m currently trying to pretend like I’m not in love with the person I came in with and that I can function like a normal person and talk to pretty strangers at random bars.” Oops, maybe he was a little more drunk than he’d realised.

The girl laughs. “I’m currently having a pity party too. Why don’t you join me?”

“Oh no! What happened? You can tell me if you want, I’m a great listener,” Sokka says, sitting down on a stool in front of her. 

“It’s my dad,” she replies, rolling her eyes in annoyance. “He wants me to marry this dude for political reasons.”

“Okay, that’s so much worse than my problem. Are you going through with it?”

“I don’t know,” she says, biting her lip. “I mean, it is the 21st century, he can’t force me to do anything. And I know he loves me. I don’t want to marry some random guy, but if it’s better for the family business, then maybe I will.”

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Sokka says indignantly. “I mean, your family business may be important, but what about you? You’re his family. That’s more important than anything else.”

“I suppose so. But he’s family to me, too. So, I drove to a random town to drown my sorrows and enjoy a night of freedom and hope that I wake up with a sudden clarity.”

“Ah, the sudden clarity thing is such a myth. But, think about it. You want to do this to make your father happy, right? But if it makes you sad, he’s going to regret it too. Look, you’re what? Twenty-three? Marriage is a long commitment, and you have your whole life ahead of you. You deserve more, you know.”

“Yeah,” she says, sighing. “I guess it’s just hard for me to put my own needs over everyone else’s.”

“If you’re really so worried, maybe you should meet the guy and then decide if you want to even date him, let alone marry him. But honestly? I think you shouldn’t keep compromising for other people. You’re allowed to say no without even trying, you know?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Sokka,” she says, smiling at him and he can’t help but smile back. She’s very nice. “Enough about me, though. Tell me about this person you’re trying to get over.”

“He’s my best friend. His name is Zuko. He lives in the same city as me, and we used to be roommates in college. We’re currently going to my sister’s wedding and we had to stop here because we got delayed. And then I freaked out about sleeping in the same bed as him, so I suggested going out and now we’re out and I’m still freaking out.”

“Oh, no, is he straight? Falling for straight people is the worst,” she replies sympathetically.

“No, he’s gay, just uninterested,” Sokka grumbles.

“You’re kidding, right? You’re clearly such a catch! I can see that and I don’t even know you that well. Wait, can you point him out?”

“Yeah, he’s at your 5 o’clock, I think. Tall guy, long-ish black hair, hot scar, the most gorgeous golden eyes. Don’t make it obvious, but what’s he doing?”

“Wait, _that’s_ the guy? He’s talking to this other guy, but he kept glancing here. I thought he was into you or something. Are you sure he isn’t interested?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure,” Sokka replies sullenly. “He’s probably just antsy because it’s getting late and we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow. I guess we should be heading back.’

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Sokka!”

“It was nice meeting you too...wait, I never caught your name.”

“Yue. You know what? I’ll give my number,” Yue says, gesturing for Sokka’s phone. “Talk to your Zuko, you might be surprised. And then tell me how it goes.”

“I make no promises, but we should still keep in touch. I’m glad I spoke to you,” Sokka said as she punched in her number. She hands him his phone and smiles at him one last time before he leaves to go to Zuko.

“Hey, Zuko! Who’s your friend?” Sokka asks and he is not jealous, not at all. This guy has weird eyebrows, anyway. Sokka’s pretty sure he’s nicer looking, or at least that his eyebrows are.

“Sokka, this is Jet. Jet, this is my cue to leave. It was nice talking to you, though,” Zuko says, smiling at Jet and it’s so unfair because his smile is so pretty and Jet winks back and Zuko...blushes? Weird eyebrows or not, this Jet guy must clearly have something that Sokka doesn’t.

“So, Jet, huh?” Sokka asks, when they’re walking back.

“What? Oh, yeah, he was nice, I guess.”

“Just nice?” 

“We actually ended up talking politics. He’s got interesting views,” Zuko says, shrugging.

“Of course you’d flirt with someone by talking politics,” Sokka remarks with a fond smile.

“We weren’t _flirting_. I mean, he isn’t my type. Besides, what would I do? Have a one night stand in a room I’m sharing with someone else? Hey, you got someone’s number though. It’s been a while since Suki…” Yeah, it had been a while because Sokka was too busy pining for Zuko to like someone else. He wasn’t hung up on Suki, their break up had been mutual.

“Oh, it wasn’t like that. She isn’t my type, I guess.” Sokka didn’t really have a _type_ , nobody was his type unless they were Zuko.

“Oh, you said she was pretty.” Zuko sounds vaguely disappointed. Why does he sound disappointed?

They reach their room and Zuko takes out the keycard. Sokka could have left their conversation at that, and Zuko wouldn’t have pursued the topic. But no, when they were inside, his traitorous mouth just had to utter, “I said you were pretty.”

“You- I what?”

“You’re pretty.”

And then curse Sokka’s stupid, carefree, tipsy brain because he leaned in. 

For a second, it was nice. Zuko kissed him back, and it was perfect.

And then Zuko was pulling away, his eyes terrified as he ran out, keycard still in hand.

Sokka put a finger to his lips. He feels odd. He’d fantasised about kissing Zuko for a long time now but the actual thing was too short, over too soon. And Zuko probably hates him now, if the running away in terror was a hint.

Sokka puts his driver’s license in the keycard holder for the switch and goes to bed. He lies awake, hoping that Zuko will come some time soon. He’s worried, but he knows that pursuing it will just make everything worse. In the end, he drifts off to sleep. 

It begins with them sharing a bed. It ends with Sokka falling asleep alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko realises something.

II.  
 _It's like a summer shower  
With every drop of rain singing  
"I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you."_

It’s easier, Zuko supposes, now that they’ve reached. The night of The Incident, Zuko had run out to calm down a bit, and snuck in at around 4:00 a.m., once he was sure Sokka was asleep. Had he not been fucking exhausted at the point, he would have probably stayed up till even later panicking about the kiss.

He hadn’t meant to kiss Sokka like that. He didn’t even know where the urge had come from. But it had happened, and things had to be ruined, right? Well, Zuko isn’t one to take chances. On one hand, he had run out, and maybe that would make Sokka think that the kiss meant something to Zuko. But he could always just say that they were drunk, that it didn’t count, and maybe Sokka would chalk it up to Zuko’s drunkenness.

(He hadn’t been that drunk.)

So Zuko tells Sokka that it didn’t count and Sokka looks relieved and he thinks to himself that maybe everything is okay. But then Sokka doesn’t really talk to him throughout the ride to Katara and Aang’s (Kataang’s?) wedding venue. 

So Zuko sits next to Sokka as he drives and begins to think, and overthink, and think.

Just because someone says you’re pretty doesn’t mean they’re flirting with you, or that they want to kiss you. Besides, Zuko hadn’t wanted to kiss Sokka, had he? He’d always seen his best friend as just that, a best friend. And yeah, Sokka was very attractive, but he was attractive in the way straight guys are hot, off-limits and to be admired from afar when less sober. 

They drive for three more hours in almost complete silence, when the exhaustion overpowers Zuko’s overthinking and he falls asleep. He’s woken up by a tired-looking Sokka.

“Where are we?” he asks, his voice raspy as he just woke up. And Agni, was that drool on the corner of his mouth? Zuko swipes a hand at his face as conspicuously as possible.

“We’ve reached the place. I’d stopped for food like two hours ago but I didn’t want to wake you up so I just saved some fries for you, if you’re hungry,” Sokka says.

“Agni, you’re the best,” Zuko says, taking the fries from Sokka. “So, how long was I out?” he asks as he eats.

“Five hours, maybe? I guess you didn’t sleep much last night, huh?”

“Spirits, Sokka, I’m so sorry! You must be tired from all the driving. You could have woken me up; I would have taken over.”

“It isn’t such a big deal. Besides, the wedding starts tomorrow morning so I do have some time to rest.”

“Rest? Snoozles, what’s this I hear about resting?” comes a voice.

“Toph!” Sokka exclaims, hugging the shorter girl.

“Hey there Snoozles and Sparky,” she replies, saying Snoozles and Sparky like they’re one person, like they’re a pair, not two separate people. Or maybe Zuko’s just reading into everything now that he felt Sokka’s lips on his and his perception of the entire world has changed. 

“Hi, Toph. I’ve missed your forearm punches,” Zuko says, grinning.

“Are you calling me short, Sparky? Because I’ll have you know, that’s a dangerous thing to do.”

“I don’t know, Toph. What would I call someone who’s five foot zero?” Zuko teases, earning a punch to his shoulder, not his forearm. But they both know that Toph had to stand on her tiptoes to reach him.

“Yeah, yeah I’ve missed you both too. Mainly because Katara’s been on my ass all day, though?”

“Oh, no! Is there something wrong?” Sokka asks, worried. This day probably means a lot to him. Katara and Aang are some of Zuko’s closest friends, but Katara is Sokka’s sister. Of course, he’d be worried. 

“No, it’s just that Buddhist weddings can be elaborate and Katara’s freaking out a bit about her dress and the traditional vows and her own vows and I’ve been trying to calm her down, but I think she needs her big brother. She’s worried a bit about cultural differences, because Buddhist weddings are so different, but she’s also really glad that they decided to do this because it makes Aang feel closer to his culture, but she’s also worried a bit about messing something up so it’s a whole mess. I think it’s mainly pre-wedding stress, so hopefully you can help her.”

“Spirits, I’ll go right away. I can’t believe the day has finally come for my baby sister to get married and she’s having pre-wedding stress because she’s in a pre-wedding stage because she’s going to be wedded tomorrow,” Sokka says, his voice going a little softer at the end.

“Are you crying?”

“A little. I’m allowed to. I will compose myself and go talk to her,” he replies, rushing off for a bit before coming back again. “Wait, where is she, again?”

“I’ll take you, come on,” Toph says, holding onto his arm before making her way to Katara’s room. “Also, Zuko, Mai was looking for you. She should be here soon, you can wait for her.”

“Thanks, Toph!” Zuko says, pulling out his phone to text Mai. But before he can type anything out, he hears a cheerful voice calling his name and he’s being hugged.

“Hey, Ty Lee!” he says with a laugh. “Heard Mai was looking for me.”

“Yeah, well, she’s got something to tell you. We both do, actually!” 

“Alright, is it good news?”

“What good news are we talking about?” 

“Hello, Mai,” Zuko says, giving her a hug. She kisses him on his cheek and it’s strange how much more affectionate she’s become. They’ve all changed since they left their homes and made new ones.

“Hi, Zuko. I’ve missed you!”

“Yeah, I’ve missed you two and Azula too. How’s she doing? It’s been a while since I visited you guys. Is your news about her?”

“She’s doing really well. She couldn’t make it, crowds and strangers still aren’t great for her but she’s doing much better with small groups. She’s even made a friend at group therapy!” Ty Lee answers. “But, no. Mai and I actually wanted to tell you something else.”

“We’re dating!” Zuko had never heard Mai sound that excited or happy. She was a person who expressed affection through small smiles, tiny gestures here and there. He’d never seen her be so loud in her feelings.

“I suppose it was about time,” he replies. He’d been subject to Mai’s “I’m NOT pining Zuko” pining for a year now. “I’m really happy for the two of you.” He smiles at them softly and Mai smiles back, a small smile, while Ty Lee grins. They’re both so happy it almost hurts.

For a second, he thinks of carefree grins and soft touches, of black ink on brown skin, of blue eyes gazing into his own, seeing past his walls and into who he is.

And then he shuts off that stream of thought.

Mai and Ty Lee show him his room before leading him to Aang, so he can offer his congratulations.

“Sifu Hotman!” Zuko rolls his eyes at the old nickname but smiles fondly at Aang as he hugs him. 

“Hey, Aang. You’re getting married!” 

“Yeah,” Aang says, the word coming out like a sigh. “I suppose I am.” He sounds dreamy. 

“Not nervous about it?”

“Should I be? Loving her has always come so easily to me. Marriage won’t change much,” Aang replies in a very matter-of-fact way. He sounds so sure.

“I’ve heard Katara’s a little worried about traditions. Sokka, uh, went to talk to her.” Zuko flinches a bit at Sokka’s name and then curses himself for flinching because he’s so _obvious_.

“Yeah, we wanted to do a traditional Buddhist wedding, but later decided to switch it up a bit too. I think she missed having Sokka around, since he’s the plan guy, but she should feel better after talking to him. But if she’s still nervous, I’ll talk to her. I mean, my culture means a lot to me, but not as much as she does.”

Zuko’s known Aang and Katara for a few years now, but it still takes him by surprise to see how much they love each other. He wonders what it’s like to love someone like that. 

(He knows the answer.)

“Speaking of Sokka, I think he’s crashing with Katara tonight. Toph told me a while back. So you have your room to yourself tonight.”

Oh, so Sokka was avoiding him. That was great. 

“Oh, uh yeah, okay. Uh, I should get going and I need to unpack and stuff. I just wanted to say hi before the wedding day,” Zuko says, the words barely getting out. Thankfully, Aang is too much of a sweetheart to say anything and he waves at Zuko.

When Zuko gets to his room, he lies on the bed and counts the cracks in the ceiling. He falls asleep trying not to think about the possibility of him being in love with his best friend.

* * *

The ceremony the next day is different from anything Zuko has seen. Aang and Katara look gorgeous, glowing with happiness. A monk officiates and recites a translation of the traditional Buddhist vows which sound lovely. The colours, the spirituality, the experience feels ethereal. 

And then it’s time for the afterparty and everything still feels ethereal. There’s so much love and laughter in the atmosphere- Zuko had never thought he’d be part of something like this and he feels privileged. He wishes he could go to pre-university Zuko and tell him that there would be friendships to look forward to in the future, that there was love and laughter and happiness waiting for him.

“Wait, wait, wait, before you and Aang do your ridiculously cute vows, I’m going to give a speech!” Sokka yells and the party quietens a bit.

“Katara, I love you. You’re my baby sister and now you’re married to one of my best friends! I totally saw this coming, since we were in like high school, so I won’t say I’m surprised. I’m so happy for both of you, which is saying a lot, because I remember when you first started dating each other, you guys were absolutely gross. But over the years, I saw that your love for each other was more than just a high school crush and there’s so much respect and trust between you too. I guess that’s what makes it love, right? I’m glad you both found that in each other. Not everyone gets what you have. Also, this means Aang is now legally my brother! Woohoo!” Toph responds with a woohoo of her own and it’s echoed by everyone.

Everyone seems happy, even Mai is smiling.

Zuko? He’s a little too fixated on what Sokka was saying. 

_Respect and trust._ There aren’t many people who Zuko trusts easily, but he’s always trusted Sokka, with everything. 

_I guess that’s what makes it love, right?_ Zuko doesn’t know what love is, does he? The last time he thought he loved someone, it was Mai, and then they both realised they were gay. 

But Zuko does know what it’s like to be loved. It’s Sokka getting him food on the way and letting him sleep through the drive, even though it must have been exhausting. It’s Sokka always trusting him, and being there for him. 

_Not everyone gets what you have_. Zuko had noticed how strained Sokka’s voice had sounded, the slight regret before he changed the topic. They’ve been best friends for years now. Sokka was the first person who Zuko had willingly told about his scar. He was one of the first people Zuko had come out to. Sokka had held him on the night when he spoke about Azula, and had helped him two months later when he was trying to find a good place to help Azula heal.

Zuko had what Sokka had been talking about; he’d just been too blind to see it.

He knows why he kissed his best friend, now. He can say it to himself.

Katara and Aang say their vows but everything seems blurred. There’s something Zuko has to do on the way back tomorrow. It feels strangely light, this whole revelation. He isn't panicking anymore. Zuko feels calm. He smiles and congratulates Aang and hugs Katara after they’re done with the vows. He hangs out with Toph and Suki. He talks to Ty and Mai Lee. He smiles at Sokka, and Sokka’s smile is a little weak, but it’s there.

Zuko knows what he has to do, and for now, the fact that Sokka simply smiled back is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late! I wrote the first chapter of this fic a few days before school started and I've been pretty swamped. Online classes are surprisingly even more tiring than normal ones. I was a little worried about representing the Kataang wedding, but turns out Inuit culture doesn't have formal weddings really so I decided to write a Buddhist one, since Air Nomads are partly inspired by them. Also, for some reason, I loved the idea of Zuko seeing people in love and realising that oh wait, I also have this thing they are speaking of...these...fEeLiNgS...for Sokka!! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's part 1/3
> 
> I haven't done multi-chaptered before, but I wanted this to be in three parts because the song has only three parts and each chapter is based on one of them. I've also recently discovered Mitski's music and it's so good?? She's massively underrated. And so much of her music is yearning anthems, which I stan. 
> 
> I don't have a beta for my Zukka fics, but since I've been writing quite a few of them, it might help! If anyone's interested, drop a message on my [tumblr](https://thesurielbitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!


End file.
